Kindheitshelden
Bevor ihr das hier lest: Diese Geschichte ist einem Freund von mir passiert. Er ist jetzt schon seit längerem in einer Psychiatrie und so langsam bessert sich sein Zustand auch. Er bat mich, seine Geschichte niederzuschreiben. Nun, hier ist sie: Ich glaube, jeder kennt die kleinen besten Freunde aus der Kindheit, die einen nachts im Bett vor bösen Monstern bewahrt haben. Ich rede hier von Kuscheltieren. Ich glaube, jeder hatte sie und jeder hatte genau ein Lieblingskuscheltier. Doch irgendwann kommt die Zeit, wo man sie nicht mehr braucht. Man steckt sie in Mülltüten und verstaut sie im Keller. Wegschmeißen tut man sie jedoch noch nicht. Dafür sind sie doch zu schade. Ich habe etwas erlebt, was mich eines besseren belehrt hat. Ich war 18 und hatte schon seit längerem meine Kuscheltiere in den Keller getan. Nur eines war noch da. Ein Affe namens Jacky. Er war, als ich noch ein Kind war, überall dabei. Jedoch beschloss ich, mich auch von ihm zu verabschieden. Ich nahm ihn in die Hand: „Machs gut Jacky.“ Ich grinste etwas, da ich mit meinen 18 Jahren noch immer mit meinem Kuscheltier redete. Ich ging also in den Keller und steckte ihn zu den Anderen. Der Tag neigte sich dem Ende zu und ich entschloss mich, etwas früher schlafen zu gehen. Ich träumte von Jacky. Ich war ein Kind und rannte mit ihm über ein Feld. Auf einmal war da ein Loch. Ich schmiss, warum auch immer, Jacky hinein und fing an, Erde über ihn zu schaufeln. Er schaute mich flehend an und sagte:“ Was habe ich dir getan?“ Ich wachte auf. Obwohl es nur ein Traum war, wunderte ich mich, wieso ich die böse Person gewesen war. Etwas verwundert stand ich auf und putze mir die Zähne. Als ich einen kurzen Blick in den Spiegel warf, kam es mir so vor als würde ich Jacky im Augenwinkel sehen. „Nur Einbildung“ dachte ich mir. Ich fuhr zu meinem letzten Arbeitstag vor dem Urlaub. Auf der Arbeit kam es mir manchmal so vor, als würde Jacky mich beobachten. Wieso ausgerechnet er? Ich hatte einfach so ein Gefühl. „Hey Tom, wollen wir noch ein Bier trinken gehen?“, fragte mein Arbeitskollege Tobias. Ich antwortete: „OK, geht in Ordnung. Aber nur eins!“ Es wurde später als gedacht und ich stieg ins Auto. Erst mal klopfte ich mir selbst auf die Schulter, da ich doch nichts getrunken hatte. Doch nun war ich müde und wollte ins Bett. Ich fuhr auf einer leeren Straße entlang, als ich vor Schreck fast in den Graben raste. Als ich in den Rückspiegel schaute, sah ich wieder Jacky. Zwar nur kurz, aber ich konnte erkennen, dass er ziemlich verletzt aussah. Langsam konnte das keine Einbildung mehr sein. Daheim schaffte ich es sogar noch ein paar Runden Call of Duty zu spielen, bevor ich halbtot ins Bett fiel. Ich träumte wieder von Jacky. Diesmal saß ich in mitten einer Straße, als Jacky aus dem Nebel humpelte. Sein Arm war eingerissen und er wirkte total zerstochen. Außerdem blutete er. Er sah mich flehend an „Bitte! Hilf mir!“. Doch ich stand auf und ging. „Es reicht!“ Ich wachte auf. Ich rannte in den Keller machte den Müllsack auf und Jacky war nicht darin. „Wa..Was zur Hölle?“ Ich war stark verwundert und lief wieder die Treppe hoch. Als ich einen Blick in Wohnzimmer warf, lag er da. Auf dem Boden. Ich hob ihn auf und schaute ihn an. Irgendwie erwartete ich eine Reaktion von Jacky aber es geschah nichts. Wieso denn auch? Schließlich war er nur ein Kuscheltier. „Ich glaube, du kommst doch wieder mit hoch in mein Bett“, sagte ich zu Jacky. Ich platzierte ihm auf seinem Platz. Der Tag verging diesmal ohne die Schrecksekunden bei denen ich auf einmal Jacky sah. Ich dachte, es wäre vorbei, doch als ich mich ins Bett legte viel mein Blick fasst automatisch auf ihn. Ich hatte immer das Gefühl, dass er immer weiter nach vorne rückt. Ob es nur Einbildung war? Ich weiß es nicht. Auf jeden Fall machte es mich ganz verrückt. Ich hatte manchmal das Gefühl, als würde er den Kopf zu mir drehen. Es machte mich völlig verrückt. Als ich fast eingeschlafen war, spürte ich etwas an meinem Fuß. Ich riss die Augen auf und richtete sie auf Jacky. Dieser saß an meinem Fußende. Es wurde mir zu viel. Ich packte ihn und stopfte ihn in den Müllsack zu den anderen. Für einen kurzen Moment kam es mir so vor, als würde Jacky sich an mir festhalten. Es machte mich einfach wahnsinnig, da diese Momente nur von kurzer Dauer waren und ich nie wusste ob sie nur Einbildung oder Realität waren. Aber so oft konnte ich mir das gar nicht einbilden. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl ging ich ins Bett. Ich schlief sehr unruhig und träumte wieder einmal von Jacky. Doch diesmal war es er, der die „böse Person“ im Traum spielte. Ich lag gefesselt am Boden und Jacky kam mit einem fiesen Grinsen auf mich zu. „WIESO WOLLTEST DU MICH VERGESSEN? WIESO HAST DU DIE ANDEREN VERGESSEN?“ Er kratze mich im Gesicht und es tat höllisch weh. Die Schmerzen fühlten sich so real an, dass der Traum deswegen noch unbehaglicher wurde. „Ich war dein bester Freund? Warum hast du mich vergessen? Warum tust du mir das an?“, fragte Jacky und biss in meinen Arm. Ich weiß, wer das hier liest oder hört wird wahrscheinlich grinsen. Normalerweise hätte ich das bei so einem Traum auch aber die Schmerzen waren so real und Jacky sah einfach total krank aus. „Es ist noch nicht vorbei…“, sagte er und verschwand im Nebel. Ich wachte auf. Alles schmerzte. Bin ich falsch gelegen? Ich taumelte ins Bad und wusch mir das Gesicht. Als ich in den Spiegel schaute bemerkte ich Kratzer in meinem Gesicht. Ich wunderte mich. Sie waren auf keinen Fall so tief wie die Kratzer in meinem Traum, aber dennoch waren sie da. „Was zum Teufel?“ Ich rannte in mein Zimmer und Jacky lag am Boden. Langsam kam ich mit dem Ganzen nicht mehr klar. Ich nahm ihn zitternd in die Hände und starrte ihn an. Doch es geschah nichts. Es machte mich total rasend. „LEBST DU? TU IRGENDWAS VERDAMMT!“ Ich schmiss ihn in die Ecke. Ich wusste einfach nicht ob es nur Einbildung war. Das machte mich langsam aber sicher verrückt. Der Tag nahm seinen Lauf und immer wieder sah ich Jacky in irgendwelchen Ecken, doch als ich nachschaute, war der nicht da. Nach einer weiteren Stunde platze mir der Kragen. Ich rannte runter in den Keller nahm den Sack und vergewisserte mich, dass Jacky diesmal drin war. Und er war es. Ich schmiss den Sack ins Auto und fuhr zu einer Feuerstelle. Ich entzündete sie und warf ein Kuscheltier nach dem anderen rein. Bis nur noch Jacky übrig war. „Ich dachte wir waren Freunde“, sagte ich zu ihm. Mit diesen Worten beförderte ich ihn in das Feuer. Mir kam es so vor als würden wütende Schreie daraus erklingen. Ich löschte das Feuer und es war nur noch ein Haufen Asche übrig. Ich fuhr nach Hause und setze mich an den PC. „Du hast uns wehgetan...du hast MIR wehgetan!“, hörte ich es hinter mir. Ich drehte mich blitzschnell um, doch da war nichts. „Du wirst dafür büßen!“, hörte ich es unten. Ich rannte runter, doch kurz vor der ersten Stufe lag mein Rucksack, den ich eigentlich neben mich gestellt hatte. Ich flog darüber und stürzte die Treppe hinunter. Ich weinte vor Schmerz. So lächerlich wie sich das auch immer anhört. Aber wurde ich gerade von einem Kuscheltier verletzt? Ich blieb einige Zeit liegen und stöhnte vor Schmerz. Vor meinem Auge blitze immer wieder ein toter Jacky auf. Wie konnte ein Kuscheltier tot aussehen? Ich wusste es nicht, aber er tat es. Ich rappelte mich auf und schleppte mich mühselig auf die Couch, wo ich einschlief. In meinem Traum sah ich Jacky, wie er auf mich zuging. „Du wirst genauso brennen wie ich…“, hörte ich ihn sagen. Ich war wieder gefesselt und er warf ein Streichholz auf mich und ich fing an zu brennen. Die Schmerzen waren höllisch. Ich wachte davon auf. Was ich nun sah, raubte mir fast die Sinne. Die Vorhänge standen in Flammen. Ich sprang auf und rannte zur Tür. Hinter mir fing alles an zu brennen. Ich wollte die Tür aufmachen aber sie ging einfach nicht auf. Ich fing an zu weinen und sah das Feuer immer weiter auf mich zu kommen. „Nein, bitte, ich will nicht sterben“ Ich war wie gelähmt. Doch dann schüttelte es mich und ich schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig ein Fenster einzuschlagen und zu flüchten…..Der Notarzt kam zeitgleich mit der Feuerwehr. „Ich werde dir noch mehr Leid zufügen!“, hörte ich es in meinem Kopf. Ich brach zusammen. Ich wachte in einem Krankenhaus auf. Ich ließ mir einige Dinge erklären. Der Hausbrand wurde durch unsere Lampe ausgelöst, die neben den Vorhängen stand. Doch ich wusste, dass es Jacky war. Über die Reaktion meiner Eltern machte ich mir kaum Gedanken. Ich war nur mit den Gedanken bei Jacky. Mein Zimmergenosse war ein kleinerer Junge, der eine Operation hinter sich hatte. Als die Tür geöffnet wurde, wurde er hinein geschoben und er sah müde aus. Seine Mutter hatte eine Tüte dabei. Als sie den Inhalt herausholte, drehte ich durch. Sie holte ein Kuscheltier heraus, das genauso wie Jacky aussah. Eigentlich dürfte das gar nicht sein, da ich Jacky in der Grundschule selber gemacht habe! Ich fing einfach an zu schreien. Ich verlor völlig die Kontrolle. Ich hatte einen Anfall. Ich saß jetzt hier in meinem Behandlungszimmer und schreibe meine Geschichte auf. Jacky ist hier, sei es in meinem Kopf oder wo auch immer. Ich spüre es. Aber was will er von mir? Was habe ich ihm getan? Ich weiß es nicht...vielleicht werde ich es bald erfahren. Auf jeden Fall gebe ich euch einen Tipp: Packt keinen eurer „kleine Freunde“ jemals weg und wenn ihr manchmal das Gefühl habt, dass sie euch anstarren. Schiebt es nicht auf eure Einbildung…. Kategorie:Traum Kategorie:Mittellang